Le Paradoxe de la Solitude
by Scandium Isogone
Summary: [One Shot] "Qui pouvait-il bien pleurer, celui-là qui arrachais tant de gens à leur famille et à leurs amis ?" Suzaku ne parvient pas à pardonner tout le mal que Lelouch lui a fait. De son côté, Lelouch refuse de parler à Suzaku. Les jours passent et le Zero Requiem approche. Les circonstances parviendront-elles à réunir les deux amis avant que l'irréparable ne se produise ?


Il était une heure, peut-être une heure et-demi. Où bien le temps s'était-il arrêté ? Avait-il figé de ses doigts glacés les occupants des quartiers royaux ? Alors que les couloirs pavés de marbre blanc renvoyaient habituellement les échos de la vie du palais, cette nuit-là, seul le silence répondait à la respiration régulière de Suzaku. Pour lui qui était plus habitué au vacarme fracassant du champ de bataille qu'à la sécurité tranquille des murs de la forteresse, ce silence était assourdissant. Chaque seconde qui passait semblait s'étirer éternellement dans l'obscurité opaque des nuits britaniennes. Et cette obscurité, comme une toile vierge, n'attendait que Suzaku pour être peinte aux couleurs de ses cauchemars. Le blancs des habits, le rouge de la guerre, et le pourpre sombre de ces yeux qui le hantaient de jour comme de nuit.

 _Dans un demi-sommeil, Suzaku revoit les amoncellements de corps et entend chanter les fusils. Horrifié, il revoit Euphemia, pâle, froide et désertée de toute la gaieté qui l'avait autrefois animée. Penchée au-dessus d'elle, l'ombre menaçante de Zero, comme celle d'un oiseau de proie prêt à fondre sur la forme prostrée de la princesse. Et surplombant cette silhouette cauchemardesque, un visage douloureusement familier, celui de Lelouch._ _À_ _nouveau, Suzaku se sent gagné par une haine qui le consume jusqu'au plus profond de son_ _être_ _._ _Il ne_ _peut_ _s'en empêcher, il voudrait plus que tout refermer ses mains autour de ce cou d'albâtre et serrer jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène cesse d'alimenter le coeur noirci du_ _meurtrier._

 _Il se_ _sent_ _d'abord_ _lutter contre cet élan destructeur,_ _mais_ _une lueur mauvaise attire son attention. Il voit alors deux ailes acérées_ _scintiller_ _de tout leur éclat,_ _comme pour le narguer._ _C'est ainsi que chaque nuit, dans ses rêves, l_ _e Geass_ _lui_ _rappelle ce que Lelouch lui a fait, ce qu'il a fait à Euphemia, et la haine brûle de plus belle_ _dans le coeur du jeune soldat._ _Mais s_ _oudain, de ces deux yeux écarlates plantés dans les siens, il lui semble_ _très brièvement_ _voir couler une larme._ _Rapidement, cette_ _image_ _se dissipe et lorsque Lelouch réapparaît,_ _il_ _arbore_ _son_ _sourire cruel._ _Presque aussitôt,_ _ses traits se déforment à nouveau et cette fois, ce sont deux larmes qui_ _viennent courir sur_ _ses joue_ _s. P_ _étrifié, abasourdi_ _,_ _Suzaku_ _voit une profonde tristess_ _e se_ _peindre_ _sur le_ _s traits_ _de Lelouch._ _Mais s_ _a vision_ _se brouille_ _encore_ _, elle est_ _brièvement_ _obstruée par les_ _souvenirs du champ de bataille ou_ _par les images de la mort d' Euphemia._ _Le garçon_ _veut_ _crier,_ _détourner les yeux, il sent le désespoir enfler dans sa poitrine et l'étouffer. Et puis plus rien._

Suzaku se sentit brutalement arraché au sommeil et il se retrouva à nouveau allongé sur le dos. Ses yeux fixaient toujours l'obscurité. Il demeura un instant étendu sur son lit et attendit. Comme les secondes s'écoulaient en silence et que rien ne se passait, il du se rendre à l'évidence : ce rêve étrange l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit et il n'allait pas se rendormir de sitôt. Agacé, il s'assit alors au bord de son lit pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées: il n'était pas rare que des souvenirs qu'il croyait enterrés pour toujours reviennent le hanter, dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Au contact de Lelouch, ces songes s'étaient même fait plus fréquents.

Confus, Suzaku ne cessait de ressasser les mêmes questions : D'où venait ce sentiment terrible qui lui serrait la poitrine et lui coupait la respiration ? Était-ce de la colère, de la frustration ? Où bien refusait-il simplement d'accepter cette part de regret qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette amitié si précieuse, qu'il avait sûrement perdu à jamais ? Suzaku ne savait même pas dire s'il en voulait plus à Lelouch où à lui-même et ces instants de doute le laissaient souvent plus incertain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais la rancœur, celle qui patientait sagement dans son coin et apaisait si vite les remords, profitait toujours de ces moments de faiblesse pour s'infiltrer dans le coeur du jeune soldat. Rampant dans l'obscurité dont elle était la fidèle maîtresse, elle susurrait à Suzaku des mots qui faisaient fondre ses doutes aussi sûrement que les rayons du soleil en été. Il ne devait pas hésiter, ne devait pas faiblir alors qu'il était si près d'accomplir sa vengeance. Comment pouvait-il oublier que Lelouch lui avait pris Euphemia ? Qu'il avait donné l'ordre de massacrer les japonais ? Habituellement, ce rappel suffisait à apaiser ses esprits. Cette nuit-là, il en fut autrement.

Sans se souvenir d'être seulement sortit de sa chambre, Suzaku se retrouva debout, en chemise de nuit, devant le grand bassin du funérarium. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait déambulé comme un fantôme dans les couloirs du palais et la lueur vacillante des bougies l'avait ramené à la réalité. En fait de bougies, seules deux d'entre elles étaient demeurées allumées : elles arboraient le nom de Euphemia comme un blason et cette vision réchauffa le cœur fatigué de Suzaku. La première, il l'avait allumée avec Nunally, quant à la seconde… Il se demandait bien qui, après le génocide des japonais, avait pu rendre cet hommage à la princesse. Il pensa immédiatement à Nina, qui avait toujours dédié à Euphemia un dévouement exemplaire. Qui d'autre .. ?

Tout-à-coup, une porte grinça sur ses gonds et des pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée du funérarium. D'abord tenté d'accueillir le nouveau venu comme un intrus venu salir la mémoire de la princesse, Suzaku reconnut rapidement cette démarche souple et mesurée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. À court d'option et ne se sentant pas le courage de faire face à Lelouch, il contourna le bassin et se glissa dans l'ouverture qui menait à la sortie. Un second passage avait en effet été ménagé à cet effet, afin de permettre aux visiteurs de s'éclipser sans avoir à retenir leurs larmes devant les nouveaux arrivants.

Il n'avait pas besoins de voir, il lui suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour distinguer les pas de deux personnes –ceux de Lelouch et de C.C -. Ils s'interrompirent devant le bassin, comme Suzaku l'avait fait avant eux. Que venait faire Lelouch dans le funérarium ? Qui pouvait-il bien pleurer, celui qui arrachais tant de gens à leur famille, à leurs amis ? Celui-là même qui avait sacrifié leur amitié pour mener à bien ses projets de conquête ? Étrangement, les pensées de Suzaku n'étaient pas teinté de haine cette fois-ci, mais plutôt d'une profonde amertume. Haussant les épaules, il s'éloigna. Il n'y avait plus rien qui les liait, Lelouch et lui, que le Zero Requiem. En dehors de ça, rien ne l'intéressait et ce que l'empereur de Brittania pouvait bien mijoter, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Décidé à prendre du repos avant les événements du lendemain, il regagna sa chambre.

* * *

Lelouch avait fait irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de C.C. Arrivé au bord du bassin, il 'sy agenouilla et les deux bougies soulignèrent de leur lueur tremblotante ses traits fatigués. Son regard se posa sur celle qui portait son écriture.

« - Elle a l'air de bien se porter. J'avais peur qu'elle ne s'éteigne. C'est si fragile, une flamme pareille, ça tient à si peu de chose. Ça vacille pour un rien .

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le miracle de la vie humaine, répondit C.C. C'est aussi ce qui la rend si belle. Un jour elle brûle de tout ses feux et tu n'ose pas t'y réchauffer. Le lendemain, elle part en fumée et elle te glisse entre les doigts. »

Dans un silence complet, ils contemplèrent le motif coloré des bougies qui parsemaient la surface de l'eau.

« - Tu ne vas rien dire à Suzaku ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« - Je ne vois de quoi tu parles, C.C. J'ai été très honnête avec Suzaku et il n'ignore rien qui puisse servir le Zero Requiem. »

Malheureusement, C.C. ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et son ton se fit plus péremptoire :

« - Moi je crois que tu sais très bien de quoi je veut parler, Lelouch. Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Je te demande si tu vas dire la vérité à Suzaku à propos de Euphemia. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Lelouch sembla trouver un intérêt fascinant au carrelage qui pavait le fond du bassin. Enfin, il brisa ce silence.

« - Je suis l'empereur, il n'y a pas d'autre vérité que celle que je dicte au peuple. »

Le silence à nouveau, plus long et plus pesant encore. N'y tenant plus, Lelouch se redressa pour faire face à C.C. avec un sourire amer.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à Suzaku ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il préférera la vérité ? Laisse-le penser ce qu'il veut, finalement c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je suis seul responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et rien ne changera le fait que j'ai tué Euphemia.

\- Alors tu va me dire que ça t'es égal ?

\- Je suis à ce jour l'homme le plus détesté de la planète. Des centaines de milliers de personnes souhaitent secrètement ma mort, Suzaku n'en est qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de ce qu'il pense de moi.

C.C. fit alors une chose que jamais Lelouch ne l'avait vu faire auparavant : elle perdit son sang froid. Il vit ce bout de femme se dresser comme un serpent. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler avec plus d'ardeur que tout les feux de l'enfer et ses cheveux virevoltèrent autour de son visage de fée, comme mille rubans entremêlés dans une danse furieuse. Et cette apparition, cette déesse courroucée tonna à en faire pâlir le Vésuve :

« - Tu mens Lelouch! Depuis le début, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Tu mens quand tu dis que tu déteste ce monde, tu mens quand tu affirme que tout ça, tu l'as voulu et tu mens encore quand tu prétend que ça ne te fais rien ! Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, Lelouch vi Britania, dis-moi la vérité : pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas à Suzaku ? »

D'abord ahuri devant la colère de la jeune femme, Lelouch s'était laissé dire ses quatre vérités. Puis au fur et à mesure que C.C. énumérait ses torts, l'empereur baissait la tête, jusqu'à fixer ses pieds comme un enfant pris en faute. Lorsque enfin, elle se tut, il s'entendit marmonner:

« - Je te demande pardon, C.C…. Tu… Je ne voulais pas-

\- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. »

Malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, C.C. ne pouvait dissimuler sa colère.

« - Je refuse de te voir mourir seul, sans que personne ne sache ce que tu as fait pour ce monde. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tout sacrifier pour un peuple qui te haïra jusqu'à son dernier souffle ? Eh bien ça sera sans moi. Si tu ne dis rien à Suzaku, moi, je lui dirais.

\- Pardonne-moi, C.C. Écoute, tu sais, je ne te ment pas quand je dis que je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Euphy. Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'as dit, le jour où on s'est rencontré ? Tu m'as parlé du prix que j'aurais à payer en échange du Geass, pas vrai ? La solitude éternelle...

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, mais quel est le rapport avec-

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, dans ce monde réglé comme du papier à musique, il n'y a pas de coïncidences. Le Geass agit à travers ses porteurs, pour veiller à ce que chacun lui paye son tribut. La solitude est le mien. C'est pour ça que Shirley, Rollo et Euphy sont morts.

\- Tu pense que tes amis sont morts parce que le Geass ne parvenait pas à t'isoler d'eux ?

\- C'est le sort réservé à ceux qui m'ont pardonné mes crimes et qui ont accepté Zero comme une partie intégrante de moi-même. Le Geass les a considérés comme des obstacles à éliminer. Chaque fois, il est intervenu par le biais d'un de ses utilisateurs. Rollo a tué Shirley alors qu'elle cherchait à m'aider, puis il s'est tué lui-même en me sauvant la vie et Euphy… »

Il marqua une pause douloureuse avant de poursuivre entre ses dents serrées :

« - Euphy a reçu mon Geass de plein fouet au moment même où nous étions en train de passer un accord. »

Ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles des tours ? Lelouch n'avait pas sitôt achevé de parler qu'il lui avait semblé entendre une exclamation étouffée. Pourtant, C.C. semblait suspendue à ses lèvres et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il mit cet égarement sur le compte de la fatigue.

« - Ce jour-là, j'ai été puni avec elle. Si seulement je n'avait pas accepté de collaborer avec Euphy, si seulement j'étais resté loin d'elle, je ne l'aurai pas mise en danger. Mais la solitude me faisait tellement mal et j'ai été imprudent, j'ai tenté de renouer avec elle… Je voulais… juste un instant… échapper au Geass et me sentir un peu moins seul. »

Sa voix se faisait tremblante et l'empereur semblait se débattre avec les mots, comme s'il craignait qu'ils n'écrasent son cœur dans sa poitrine. Lorsque enfin, il eu retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions, la voix de C.C s'éleva à nouveau dans le funérarium.

« - Si tu crains réellement d'impliquer tes amis, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses Suzaku t'approcher ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si à ton contact, il venait à te pardonner ? Tu n'a pas peur qu'il subisse le même sort? »

À ces mots, une expression étrange se peignit sur les traits de Lelouch, un rictus où se mêlaient à la fois la sérénité et une profonde tristesse.

« - Ne t'en fait pas. Suzaku ne cours aucun risque, puisqu''il ne me pardonneras jamais.

\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

\- Et pourtant je suis très sérieux. Suzaku ne peut pas mourir par le Geass, puisque je lui ai donné l'ordre de vivre. Pour le tuer, le Geass devrait alors entrer en contradiction avec lui-même.

\- Mais… Dans cette situation, comment peut-il éviter que Suzaku ne te pardonne et brise le sceau de la solitude éternelle ?

\- C'est une question qui me hantait déjà avant que j'en trouve la source : est-ce qu'il n'y a rien dans son comportement qui ne te dérange ? Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'après m'avoir pourchassé, arrêté, traîné devant l'empereur et utilisé comme marche-pied pour monter en grade, après m'avoir condamné pendant un an à vivre comme un fantôme, il n'en ai toujours pas eu assez ? Ce n'est rien d'autre que la réponse du Geass au paradoxe de la solitude. Puisqu'il ne peut pas faire disparaître Suzaku, il ne lui reste qu'une seule solution pour faire face à cette contradiction : il doit alimenter sa haine. De la même manière qu'il l 'a doté de réflexes vitaux, le Geass doit désormais le protéger de son propre système. Tant qu'il maintien cet équilibre, Suzaku demeurera mon ennemi et le Geass ne sera pas remis en question. »

C.C. le fixa d'un air ahuri.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu comprendre ça… tout seul !

\- Disons simplement que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la question.

\- Et tu penses que rien ne peut briser l'équilibre instauré par le Geass ?

\- Tant que je me contente de donner des ordre à Suzaku, il ne se passera rien. En revanche, ce serait beaucoup trop risqué d'avoir une conversation avec lui au sujet de Euphy, de Shirley ou même du reste. Nous marchons actuellement en équilibre sur le fil d'une lame : si je commet le moindre écart et que Suzaku commence à douter, il se peut bien que le Geass le juge trop difficile à contrôler et finisse par l'éliminer. Et je refuse d'être le pantin qui servira à le tuer. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Lelouch ni C.C ne prennent la parole. Les deux complices semblaient prendre conscience pour la première fois du lien étroit qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. Ils se sentaient comme deux êtres difformes, unis par le destin et tenus à l'écart du monde sur un îlot de douleur.

Lelouch ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, fit mine d'hésiter et articula lentement :

« - Ce n'est pas tout. Je me disais… que peut-être, je rendrais les choses plus simples… tu sais, pour Suzaku. S'il doit me tuer demain, je préfère que ce soit pour lui un moment de soulagement. Tu n'a pas idée de ce que ça me fait, de le voir courir à la mort pour se punir d'avoir assassiné son père. Il n'a jamais su se pardonner, même s'il savait qu'il faisait le bien. Je pense… Je pense qu'il a assez souffert comme ça et puis… j'espérais qu'il pourrait se reconstruire après le Zero Requiem. Tu trouve ça idiot, pas vrai ? »

Il avait adressé ces mots à C.C qui le dévisageait avec des yeux incrédules.

« - Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas idiot, au contraire. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

\- Bien. Je dois finir de préparer le triomphe de demain. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me raccompagner, mademoiselle ? »

Comme il prononçait ces mots, il offrit sa main gauche à C.C, qui vint y déposer la sienne.

« - Mais très certainement, votre majesté. »

Ils quittèrent le funérarium en empruntant le même chemin qu'à leur arrivée.

À nouveau, la salle fut déserte.

* * *

Dissimulé derrière une paroi de marbre, écroulé au pied d'un mur, Suzaku se mit à sangloter en silence. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter le funérarium avant que les premiers mots de Lelouch ne l'arrêtent dans sa course. Prit d'un élan de curiosité honteuse, il était resté posté dans le passage d'où la conversation lui était parvenue très distinctement.

Et puis était venu la révélation. Horrifié, Suzaku avait écouté Lelouch disséquer son comportement, le soumettre à la manipulation du Geass et soudain, un déclic s'était produit dans un coin de sa tête, comme le bruit d'une serrure que l'on force. Le reste de la conversation lui était parvenu par bribes décousues. La mort d'Euphemia, de Shirley et de Rollo, dont il avait accusé Lelouch et que Lelouch évoquait avec une douleur plus intense que la haine de Suaku ne l'avait jamais été. Jusqu'à la fin, il s'efforça de supporter la terrible vérité. Car si Lelouch avait su la cacher si longtemps, lui devait bien être capable de l'entendre. Il savait enfin. Tout ce temps, elle avait été enfouie tout au fond de lui et tout-à-coup, il réalisait qu'il n'avait été que l'instrument du Geass. Alors qu'il avait cru se battre pour la justice, le jeune soldat se retrouvait du jour au lendemain l'acteur principal d'une tragédie dont Lelouch avait été la première victime. Son combat était faussé depuis le début, ses idéaux manipulés par la logique implacable d'une entité supérieure.

C'était la fin, Suzaku n'avait plus désormais qu'à attendre la mort. S'il en croyait Lelouch, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps puisqu'il venait d'apprendre la vérité à propos des dernières années de sa vie. Enfin, il avait trouvé un sens à ses cauchemars et la haine qui consumait son coeur s'était éteinte comme un feu de camp sous une pluie d'automne. Finalement libéré du Geass, il allait pouvoir mourir en paix.

Le triomphe de l'empereur de Brittania se déroula comme annoncé dans les médias. L'orchestre, les plateformes d'exécution , le trône, tout était en place pour l'assassinat de Lelouch. Suzaku avait revêtu le manteau de Zero, enfilé le casque de kevlar, et se dirigeait à vive allure vers la gigantesque estrade ou son ami l'attendait. Comme dans un rêve, il vit les soldats lever leurs armes. Bien entendu, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas le blesser. Seulement, il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Zero Requiem allait échouer. Porté par la joie d'avoir enfin pu pardonner à Lelouch, Suzaku fit mine d'avancer encore. D'un moment à l'autre, une balle perdue allait l'abattre, un soldat allait commettre une erreur, ce n'était plus désormais qu'une question de temps. Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent et déjà il se tenait face à son meilleur ami. Suzaku restait interdit. Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Le Geass allait-il faire une exception et le laisser vivre ?

Soudain, il fut frappé par un éclair de lucidité. Non, le Geass n'allait pas le tuer. Il n'allait pas être foudroyé par une force invisible. Suzaku se maudit mille fois d'avoir été un idiot jusqu'à la fin. Au moment même où il s'élançait vers le trône, Suzaku réalisa que dans sa stupéfaction après avoir appris la vérité, il avait oublié de parler à Lelouch. Il ne lui avait rien dit de ses doutes, de ses cauchemars, ni de la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il lui pardonnait. Lelouch allait bel et bien mourir seul et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Suzaku se tenait encore debout sur l'estrade. Il ne pouvait trahir la confiance de son roi. Cependant, il refusait de laisser le Geass avoir le dernier mot sur leur amitié.

Alors d'un geste fluide, il enfonça la lame de son épée dans le coeur de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Il y eu un cri de douleur, une convulsion et le corps frêle de Lelouch vint s'affaisser contre l'épaule de son bourreau. À cet instant seulement, Suzaku murmura à son oreille :

« - Lelouch, je te pardonne. Reviens-nous un jour, mon ami. »

Alors, Lelouch vi Brittania mourut, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Et Suzaku ne put retenir un sanglot.


End file.
